The goal of this project is to develop novel technology for predicting drug-induced kidney injury such as caused by systemic antimicrobials, diuretics, anticancer agents, and anti-inflammatory drugs. Drugs cause approximately 20 percent of community- and hospital- acquired episodes of acute renal failure, but the incidence in older adults may be as high as 60 percent. A significant problem is that while there are many drugs that have the potential to cause drug-induced kidney injury, there are few tools available for prevention of drug-induced kidney injury. Drug-induced kidney injury often occurs prior to detecting alterations in renal function or of biomarkers associated with injury. In this project, we will develop novel technology that can be used to test drugs (preclinical, clinical, or after-market) for potential to cause drug-induced kidney injury. In developing the technology, considered will be the various components and processes underlying pathophysiology associated with acute kidney injury caused by various drugs. Additionally, we will perform validation of this technology. Once validated, the technology will be ready to commercialize, including making the technology available to our existing base of pharmaceutical company customers, to regulatory agencies, and for academic teaching and academic research use.